Una leyenda de amor
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Las leyendas de amor son trágicas . TxPxM. Mal resumen .


**El amor es amor , no importa edad , clase social, raza , religión** **, sexo** **o dimensión** **, el amor es amor .**

 **Si me besas , eres culpable de lo que sienta .**

 **Pan & Trunks .**

Su madre siempre le contaba historias de todo tipo , pero la que mas le gustaba era la de una mujer que cuidaba a los enamorados durante la noche . Sabía que era una historia para niñas , pero de todas maneras , sin importarle nada , le pedía que se la contase .

\- se dice que es una hermosa mujer - iniciaba la madre - de largos y negros cabellos , de unos profundos ojos del mismo color que podrían hacerte perder en ellos , que su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus labios rojos como la sangre...-

-¿blanca nieves?- intervenía el pequeño para molestar .

\- esa es otra historia Trunks - decía sonriendo su madre .- déjame continuar -

-bien -

\- era una mujer que usaba un largo y bonito vestido de color blanco y siempre andaba una rosa color azul en sus manos . Se dice que cuida a todos aquellos que están enamorados para que nadie intervenga en su amor o les haga daño -

\- ¿porqué?-

-en la antigüedad , los padres tenían la costumbre de buscarles pretendientes a sus hijas para que estas estuvieran en una posición de alto nivel y acaudalar más riquezas . Pues los padres de esta chica la comprometieron con viejo -

-que asco - comentó - ¿nombres?-

-ella se llamaba Pan y él yamcha , él era un borracho que se la pasaba jugando haciendo trampa ,por eso tenía una gran fortuna . Él siempre quizo tenerla y pidió su mano , la cual fue concedida -

-pobre -

-si , ella conoció a un joven que al igual que yamcha era adinerado , pero yamcha había llegado primero y no podía romper con el compromiso, desilusionada la joven no tuvo más opción que casarse con el viejo . Él abusaba de ella , le pegaba y dejaba que sus amigos hiciesen con ella lo que quisieran .

Cada vez que él le pegaba , ella salía al enorme jardín y se escapaba para deambular por las calles del pueblo , allí se encontró con aquel joven que había conocido , se llamaba Mirai. Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo , contemplandose con ternura , él no dudo y se acercó a ella , la abrazo y la acunó en su pecho . Pan lloro y le contó todo lo que yamcha le hacía .

\- ¿¡y!? Anda mamá, sigue -

\- él se molesto y le dijo que escaparan y se fueran a otro país , ella dudando acepto y le dijo que la noche siguiente la esperace en el mismo lugar a las once de la noche .

Lo que no sabían era que Yamcha los había escuchado .

\- ¡no!-

-¡si!. A la hora acordada , ella llegó con unas pocas joyas para no levantar sospechas , cuando llegó vio a Mirai tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre y con una rosa azul en sus manos , Pan lloro y su vestido color blanco se manchó con la sangre de su amado , el dolor fue insoportable y con la punta de la piedra de una joya se corto las venas pensando que muerta vería a su amado Mirai . Pero se equivocó -

-¿porqué? -

\- Mirai al ser asesinado se fue al cielo y ella por suicidarse tuvo dos opciones ; iba al infierno o deambularia por siempre en la tierra -

-que mal -

-ella elijio quedarse en la tierra y defender el amor de aquellos que de verdad se aman y castigar a aquellos que hirieren el amor -

-pobre -

\- sus padres se dieron cuenta y lamentaron haberla obligado a casarse , le hicieron una tumba al lado de su amado y le compusieron un poema -

\- ¿sabes el poema?-

-si

 _La noche cubrió_ _un amor puro_

 _Los amantes durmieron con estrellas_

 _El silencio se vistio de luto_

 _Con adornos de luciérnagas_

 _La rosa estaba en su esplendor_

 _La sangre manchaba su pétalo_

 _Los labios callaron la pasión_

 _Y , el demonio mató_ _la ilusión_ _._

Pov Trunks .

Es interesante como de la nada, me llega ese recuerdo , fue , la primera vez que mi madre me contó la historia , quede encantado y en mi juventud siempre quise que ella viviera a mi , salía en la noche y recitaba su poema mientras sostenía una rosa azul .

Nunca llegó .

En estos momentos me siento decepcionado, la mujer a la que crei que me amaba , me había engañado .

Había salido de viaje por unos negocios y tenia planeado tardar dos semanas , le dije a mi prometida que volvería lo más pronto posible , el viaje fue increíblemente corto , tarde tres días , feliz , regrese para darle una sorpresa y el sorprendido fui yo ; ver al jardinero de su casa salir medio desnudo y ella cubierta con una sabana sorprende a cualquiera .

\- Trunks yo...- trato inútilmente de defenderse .

\- olvídalo Marrón , tu y yo acabamos - me di la vuelta para irme , oí como me maldecía . Mi dolor era mas grande que sus palabras .

Y , ahora me encuentro en medio de la nada tratando de pensar con claridad ¿por qué me engaño? ¿acaso no le demostré mi amor? ¿no fue suficiente para ella? , por lo visto no.

-¿Mirai?-escuche una suave voz , la busque y me quede entre helado y satisfecho -¿Mirai , amor , eres tú? -

Era tal cual me la había descrito mamá ; piel y ojos negros , piel blanca , vestido blanco y en sus manos una rosa azul con manchas de sangre , bueno eso lo veía yo .

-¿Pan?- me atreví a decir .

-¡Mirai!- sollozo - te he buscado por mucho tiempo -

No sabia que hacer , yo no era Mirai , yo era Trunks ¿porque me confunde?.

-lo siento soy Trunks -le dije . ¿¡como es posible que hable con ella sin temerle!?

Me miró detenidamente y agachó su cabeza , pude ver como las lágrimas invadían su bello rostro .

\- lo siento - me dijo . Me senté en la banca y ella me imitó - te pareces a él- me enseñó uno de esos relicarios en donde se ponen fotos , lo vi y en efecto éramos idénticos bueno , excepto su cabello , era largo .

\- lamento no ser él -

Me sonrió y seco sus lágrimas .

\- yo también , así que , Trunks ¿porque sufres?-

\- por amor , amaba a una mujer y me engaño -

-oh , cariño , no te supo valorar -

-¿que hago?-

-superalo y espera a que el amor llegue a ti -

\- tú llegaste a mi - me sentía cómodo con ella -Pan -

\- tú me llamabas , desde pequeño , pero aun no podía verte , no te habías enamorado -

\- duele -

-lo sé - me toco la mejilla y sentí su piel suave y fría .

\- ¿puedo besarte?- pregunté , ella dudo pero asintió .

La tome del rostro y le di un suave beso , fue cálido , pensé que sería frío como su toque a mi mejilla , saboree su labio superior y luego el inferior , sentía que me desvanecía , sus labios eran como adicción , no quería despegarme , quería seguir .

Me puso las manos en el pecho y me alejo , quise seguir pero ejerció más fuerza .

\- Mirai - susurro .

\- soy Trunks , Pan -

\- lo siento -

-no te disculpes - sabía que estaba mal besarla , ella murió por él, es obvio que aún lo quiera , pero en ese momento era yo , no él. -quiero besarte de nuevo -

\- tu tienes vida , yo cuido a los enamorados y castigo al que hace daño , si tú has sido herido , la castigaré y por ser tú, te sanaré -

-dame tus besos y me daré por sanado -

-no puedo darte eso , no es justo para ti -

-nada es justo -

-si te beso , podrías morir -

-morir en tus labios no suena mal -

\- ¿aceptas vagar por el mundo conmigo?- me pregunto . Pensé ¿que podría dejar? , mis padres ya fallecieron y fui hijo único , si muriese , mi fortuna sería donada a los niños desamparados .

\- aceptó - fue una decisión fácil de tomar . Me tomó del rostro y me beso , me beso con pasión , con delicadeza , con amor .

Quizás me lo ofreció por mi parecido a Mirai , quizás le di lástima . No importa , siempre quise conocerla y hoy que la tengo , no la dejaré ir .

Ahora somos dos seres que cuidan a los enamorados y castigan a lo que hieren al amor .


End file.
